Open Your Eyes
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: An unexpected turn shocked people but no one was more shocked about it than their friend. Can they try to convince her that it's all a storyline or will they lose her? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**November 20th 2017…**_

Finn let Amanda pull him up and he saw Samoa Joe extend his right hand… and Finn flipped him off, startling the commentators and the audience.

"Are you kidding me? On Tv where kids can be watching?" Michael asked while looking at them.

"Kid's snapped." Booker T responded before Joe grabbed a microphone and turned to Amanda.

"Control your boyfriend, Tiny!" Joe replied, Finn taking the microphone from him.

"She doesn't tell me to control anything! Get out of my sight!" Finn retorted as everyone was in shock.

"Not without my Mandy!" Joe responded, trying to grab at Amanda but Finn punched him and Joe reeled back as Amanda was startled.

"Had enough?" Finn asked as his face was showing anger.

Joe nodded and left the ring, Finn turning to Amanda as she rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him… and Finn grabbed her and pressed his mouth to her in a rough kiss.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Yukie asked after she made her way towards them.

"Better than okay." Finn responded with a growl, lightly resting his right hand on the left side of Amanda's face as it was slightly reddened from the kiss… and he smirked.

"Are you sure?" Yukie asked once more as she tried to touch him.

"Go, Yukie." Finn snapped.

"Yes, sir." Yukie responded after jumping back, before leaving through the crowd.

Amanda was still quiet as Finn turned back to her and lightly bit at her neck.

"Are you okay, Love?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded as Corey turned confused.

"Why isn't she stopping him?!" Corey responded.

"She's just probably in shock, that's all. After what Samoa Joe did. Wait a minute! Yukie came back!" Michael replied, before seeing Yukie climbing back into the ring, standing her ground.

Yukie turned to Amanda, who had a red mark forming on her neck and Yukie grabbed a microphone.

"This is all okay with you? Him basically claiming you?!" Yukie questioned, Finn turning to her.

"Well, look who decided to ruin the fun. Why are you back when I told you to leave?" Finn asked.

"Mandy, I don't want you to be hurt again. I know love is a good thing to have from the heart, but he's a changed person. Just like the other guys." Yukie explained.

"Just calm down, Yukie." Amanda replied but Yukie shoved her onto her knees and Finn turned incensed, Yukie scrambling out of the ring as Finn helped Amanda up and held her.

"Mandy, please for once in your life. Listen to me. To your sister who is trying to protect you for once in your life." Yukie responded as she started to cry.

Amanda grabbed the microphone but Finn shushed her and turned to Yukie.

_'Finny. What's gotten into you? This isn't you.' _Yukie thought as she looked at him as tears were running down her face.

"I've never harmed her, Yukie." Finn responded before he and Amanda left as the fans booed them.

Once in the backstage area, Finn helped Amanda sit down as she had been limping.

"Are you okay, Love? Did Joe break something?" Finn asked.

"My left ankle hurts…" Amanda replied, having been sent flying off the apron during the match but hadn't felt pain right away. "I overdid it out there, didn't I?" She responded.

"I don't think so. You did great." Finn responded before they heard Yukie crying as she was ignoring everyone.

Despite explaining the storyline turn, Amanda had a bad feeling this would happen… and stood up, making her way to Yukie.

But Yukie shoved her arms away and glared at her.

"I tried to save your life for once. But you never listen to me. Is he that important to you?" Yukie asked.

"Calm down, it was just us playing our storyline characters! That's not how we really are!" Amanda responded, Yukie rolling her eyes before she walked away… and Amanda walked to Finn before they hugged.

"Here, let me try." Finn responded before placing a kiss on her lips and left.

Amanda sat down as Hunter walked over.

"That took a lot of courage to do that, Mandy." Hunter responded.

"To turn heel after 4 years…" Amanda replied.

"I do have something else in mind, but I don't think Yukie will be involved anymore, knowing that her friends let her down." Hunter explained.

"When she read the script and we all talked it through, she said she understood…" Amanda responded as Finn returned with an ice pack, untying Amanda's motorcycle boot and removing the sock before placing the ice pack on her ankle.

"Was this before or after Yukie's attack? She got attacked backstage by Alexa, and she hit her head against the wall. I found her like that and I took her to the trainer's room." Hunter explained.

"Before. Why can't that little harpy just leave Yukie alone?" Finn responded.

"Well, here are the options. Either I can send Yukie home and she won't have to come back in 2 weeks. Or do you want to stick to the story and next week, Finn, Mandy… there will be a 2 on 1 handicap match against Yukie." Hunter suggested.

"Not while she's hurt." Amanda and Finn responded simultaneously, Hunter nodding in agreement.

"I'll revise the scripts for until she's cleared." Hunter explained before he left, Amanda feeling Finn lightly rub her left ankle.

"Just imagine… that we have to hurt Yukie more when she's cleared off." Finn responded.

"Who's idea was it to turn us…" Amanda started to question before she and Finn heard Vince nearby and knew he was angry.

"Damn it, Arn, who authorized him biting at her and being rough?!" Vince demanded.

"Hunter did, he has final say in this storyline." Arn explained.

"Well, I wanted Finn to slap Yukie in front of Mandy!" Vince retorted.

Amanda turned furious, Finn getting her to sit back down.

"He's lost touch with what the audience wants!" Amanda hissed after Vince stormed off, Finn rubbing her back.

"We need to talk to him. There's no way I'm gonna hurt Yukie or you." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded as Finn helped her up and she grabbed her boot and sock.

And she thought back.

.


End file.
